english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Buchholz
Robert Buchholz (born June 1, 1957 in Norwalk, Connecticut) is an American story editor, voice actor, voice director and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2015) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Professor Girafalde 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Barnaby, Sargent *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Fisherman, Johnny, Kazim *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Poacher, Polar Bear, Sailor, White Seagull Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Monk (ep1), Old Man (ep2), Teacher (ep3) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Manabe, Newscaster (ep8), Police Commander (ep11), Police Officer (ep7), Press Conference Announcer (ep20), Radio Announcer (ep7) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Gennosuke Shigami *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Children of the Whales (2018) - Congressman (ep11), Ganva *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Tom Wiles (ep9), Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Creterian Guard (ep7), Creterian Operator (ep6), Creterian Operator (eps11-12) *Forest of Piano (2019) - Adam *Genma Wars (2003) - Yatsude *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Paz *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Paz *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Male Staff, Monk, Narrator *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Sora Hitoshi *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Guest A, Kirimi Takakaze, Male Audience G, Male Passenger F, Man 2, Man 7, Seisuke Takada, Shitada, Sushi Chef, Ushiroda, Yakuza, Yodoe *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Colonel Kido, News Anchor (ep4), News Announcer, TV Personality (ep7), Tetsuya Akagi *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *MØUSE (2004) - Heitaro Onizuka, Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Auditioneer C (ep20), Hajime Tanioka, Husband (ep20), Man A (ep9), Proctor (ep17), Tatsuo Noda *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Gene Starwind *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Dark-Haired Man in Black *The Big O (2001-2003) - Beck Gold *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Ultramarine Magmell (2019) - Hooded Man 2, MC, Male Troop Member B, Man E, Pilot, Researcher 1 *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Jefferson Buik (ep13) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Hubb Lebowski *Zenki (2001-2003) - Zenki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Director Hamaoka, Movie Actor (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Ryu *Blame! (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher A, Male Villager F *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Andy, Male Customer, Phone Voice 2, Squad Leader, Truck Driver 2, Uncle Al, Voice Mail Operator *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Paz *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Gento, Kuroji Soldier 8, Kuroji Soldier 15, Yahagi *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Celestial G 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Male Teacher, Man at Store (ep1), Snatcher 1 (ep1) *De:vadasy (2002) - Yamada *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (2000) - Sakyo *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Kaaizuka *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Jun's Father *Lingeries (2004) - Miki, Security Guard (ep2), Staff #3 (ep1) *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Kojindani *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Councilman C (ep11), Officer (ep12), Officer (ep13) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Freeze Me (2002) - Minoru Baba *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Major Mori *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Doctor *Wushu (2010) - Film Crew, Narrator, Police, Principal, Referee 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *The Killer (2017) - Deaf Mute, Man with Tongue, Miranda 02, Rapist 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Better Than Us (2019) - Driver, Leo, Male Commercial Voice, Minister, Voice on Game *Money Heist (2017) - Alberto Video Games 'Video Games' *Conflict: Global Terror (2005) - Additional Voices *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Alpha Team Leader, Steve Hewitt *Phase Paradox (2001) - Jude Sutcliffe *Resident Evil: Outbreak: File#2 (2004) - Kevin Ryman 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Viking 7 *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Darril Traubel *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Paz *Grandia III (2006) - Alonso *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman, Dr. Caspase Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors